


Overstimulation

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Drabble, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, eds wearing his gloves, if it makes you uncomfortable assume they have a safeword, if youve never had so many orgasms youre left crying and breathless thats your problem not mine, mildly kinky, they're sexy gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Not terribly explicit, but the power plays implied are meant to tantalize.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 33





	Overstimulation

“No, Ed, please, it’s too much, it’s  _ too much _ !”

The Riddler looks down to admire his handiwork. The tears leaking from Oswald’s eyes as he shakes are a nice touch. That many orgasms in a row no doubt had him oversensitive. A gloved thumb reaches down to wipe some of them away, and Ed sucks the salt from his finger with a satisfied grin.

“Only six?” he teases. “Oh, I think we can do better than that, Mister Penguin.”

After all, they have all night.


End file.
